


Shrimp

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [21]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: "Just because something works doesn't mean it can't be improved." A Shuri vidlet.





	Shrimp

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vidukon 2018. Music by Dessa.

[67MB zipped .mp4](http://such-heights.com/Black%20Panther%20-%20Shrimp%20-%20such%20heights.mp4.zip)


End file.
